


Eager. Nervous, Too.

by quietcuriosity



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, First Kiss, Hesitation, Oral Sex, PWP, first move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/quietcuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey makes the first move. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager. Nervous, Too.

She reached out, sheepish and shaking, and took his hand in hers. For Rey, the next movements felt natural—to pull him closer, to tilt her head slightly to the left, to part her lips just so. Though she had closed her eyes, it felt that he was following suit. They stood chest-to-chest. She could feel his heart racing against her. The heat of his breath tickled across her mouth. The moment was certain to come.

But the moment never arrived. He remained with her but didn't move forward. One eye opened, then the other as she slowly straightened up. Rey stared into wide blue eyes that seemed to vibrate with tension. She let his hand fall away as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Master."

"Don't...?"

Palm raised, she shook her head and stepped backwards. "Nothing else is needed. Let's just forget this ever happened."

She turned and sprinted away. She didn't look back, not bothering to stop until she was ensconced in her room. She paced, hands traveling from her hair to her sides rapidly, murmuring, "Why? Why? Why did you try?"

"Rey?"

She stopped. Rey stood, listening as footsteps drew nearer. His hand grasped her and she didn't attempt to pull away. She spun around to meet him. Again, she found herself staring in wide, frightened eyes. "You don't…,"she began.

His mouth was over hers before she could finish. Gentle despite the scratch of his beard, their lips pressed together awkwardly. She pulled away and whispered, "Luke?"

"Don't question it," he said, hoarse, "at least not yet."

She leaned forward and met his mouth in a hard embrace. She let go and looked away, letting her ragged breath calm. She took one last, deep breath before closing her eyes. Her mouth found his if by chance. Lips slightly parted, their attempts grew new from a more natural place that quickly grew in a frenzy of embraces. 

Nimble fingers struggled against straps and ties, each desperate to remove something but careful to not rip their few parcels apart. Soon, a trail of cloth covered the ground. As they stood naked and breathless before each other, Rey finally began to piece the scene together in her mind. Is this really happening?

"What next?"

Luke smiled. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her once on the mouth. Then those kisses began to trail downward: her chin, her next, between her clavicles. Rey shifted, firming up her stance as the kisses trailed past her breasts and toward her stomach. Her fingers threaded into his hair as he sank to his knees. Her grip tightened as his kisses slipped between her thighs. A hiss escaped between pressed lips and she heard a self-satisfied laugh echo from below.

Later, she wouldn't be able to explain how she remained upright.


End file.
